gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Glossary
'A - D' 'Aegon I Targaryen' *Aegon Targaryen, the First of His Name, also known as Aegon the Conqueror and Aegon the Dragon, was the conqueror of the Seven Kingdoms and the founder of the ruling House Targaryen dynasty of Westeros. 'Age of Heroes' *The Age of Heroes was an era during the history of Westeros which takes its name from the great men and women who lived in the years of peace that followed the forging of the Pact between the First Men and the Children of the Forest. Many noble houses trace their family histories to the Age of Heroes and many stories, songs, and legends are told about it. It is an era that is shrouded in mystery, with more myth than fact known about it. 'Alliance' *A political group within the game that players can join. *A group of people that can work together to complete Alliance Quests. *Alliances may establish diplomatic relationships with other Alliances (Friendly, Neutral or Enemy). *They may also initiate Alliance to Alliance Actions, attacking or helping each other's Camps. 'Alliance Raider' * noun an Jerk that joins an Alliance so that he/she can grab the loot from an Alliance Challenge and then leaves. He or she will then join another Alliance so that they can "rinse and repeat." 'Battle of the Trident' *The Battle of the Trident was the battle that ultimately determined the outcome of Robert's Rebellion. The battle was fought between Rebel and Royal troops at the Green Fork of the Trident. It ended in a victory for the rebels. 'Bonus Goals' * Bonus goals are extra quests that don't have to be done to continue the storyline.If they are finished however, you'll get a reward. They don't have to be finished when you finish the chapter, you can come back anytime after you've finished the chapter and claim the rewards! 'Bran the Builder' * Brandon Stark, also known as Brandon the Builder and Bran the Builder, was the legendary founder of House Stark. According to legend, he built the Wall and Winterfell. Some stories say he did it with the help of giants. Some claim Brandon also helped Durran build Storm's End when he was a boy. It is said that Bran the Builder gave the Night's Watch Brandon's Gift, a stretch of land 25 leagues wide, but some maesters argue it was another Brandon of House Stark. 'Brandon Stark (the elder)' * Brandon Stark, older brother to Lord Eddard Stark & Lady Lyanna Stark, was the original heir to Winterfell prior to Robert's Rebellion. He was originally betrothed to Catelyn Tully. * Before the marriage could take place Lyanna disappeared. Brandon held Prince Rhaegar Targaryen responsible and went to King's Landing to challenge Rhaegar. Aerys II had them all imprisoned on charges of conspiring to kill the crown prince and summoned their fathers to answer for the crimes of their sons. The nobles went and were immediately executed with their sons by Aerys II. As was his right, Rickard demanded a trial by combat. Aerys granted Rickard's request but to Aerys, the Targaryen champion was fire. He had Rickard burned by a pyromancer. Brandon was made to watch his father die with a noose around his neck and a sword just out of his reach. Trying to reach the sword to save his father, Brandon strangled himself. 'Camps' *Alliances may build and upgrade camps to compete with other Alliances during monthly challenge periods referred to as Phases. *The Camps are restarted to zero with the beginning of each Phase. 'Children of the Forest' *The children of the forest, are a mysterious non-human race that originally inhabited the continent of Westeros long before the arrival of the First Men more than 12,000 years ago. 'Command Points' *A game feature that limits the number of Sworn Swords you can send out simultaneously on Adventures, Player-to-Player and Alliance Vs Alliance Actions. 'Common' * A level of quality used to describe Sworn Swords, Weapons, Armour, Companions and Units. Common Items are marked grey and have the weakest stats in general. 'Common Resources' * Resources of common quality, many of which can be produced in the Village Center or Fealty Buildings. Versatile materials to be used in crafting. 'Doom of Valyria' * The Doom of Valyria was a catastrophic event that took place nearly four hundred years before the events of the story. It caused the fall of the Valyrian Freehold and would lead, indirectly, to the conquest of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros by House Targaryen. * For nearly five thousand years, the Valyrian Freehold had remained the dominant power in the continent of Essos, thanks to the dragons, mighty beasts that were key to their power. However, a cataclysm laid waste to the Valyrian capital, its people, and the surrounding lands. The string of volcanoes near Valyria known as the Fourteen Flames exploded in a massive eruption, consuming the city of Valyria in ash and flame, and the entire region was wracked by corresponding earthquakes. The Valyrian Peninsula itself was shattered and the ocean came sweeping in, becoming the area now known as the Smoking Sea - which no sailor dares cross. * All of Valyria was destroyed, and all their dragons were lost with it, along with Valyrian recorded history, spells, and knowledge. With its center of power destroyed, the Freehold collapsed. Of the mighty families of dragonlords who ruled the Freehold, only one survived, House Targaryen, which had established on Dragonstone years before the Doom. Most importantly, the Targaryens on Dragonstone possessed the only Valyrian dragons that survived the Doom, the only remaining dragons in the known world. 'Dornish' * Someone or something from the region of Dorne. 'Dragonlords ' *Targaryens 'Drowned God' *The Old God revered by the Ironborn. 'E - H' 'Elia Martell' *Elia Martell was a princess of Dorne. She married the crown prince, Rhaegar Targaryen, and by him birthed two sons. Elia was murdered by Ser Gregor Clegane during the sack of King's Landing. 'Experience Point' *A system used in games to measure the development of a character, usually by the actions they take in the game. Game of Thrones Ascent uses Power as a measurement for Player Characters, and Training Points for Sworn Swords. 'FAQs' * Pronounced, "Facks". * Abbreviation for Frequently Asked Questions. 'First Men' *The fist men to invade Westeros. After making peace with the Children of the Forest, they became intergrated into the local population. Most of the people from the North are decended from them. 'Friends' *People that you can easily communicate with and visit in the game, you can also send and receive Favors (daily gifts). 'Ghiscari Empire' * The Ghiscari Empire was one of the oldest known nations and cultures in the world. It reigned supreme over much of Essos. Its founding and golden age predate that of its successor, the Valyrian Freehold, by thousands of years. The Empire took the emblem of Ghis, a harpy; a woman's torso with wings of a bat instead of arms, legs of an eagle, and a scorpion's tail. In its claws rested a thunderbolt. *The Ghiscari Empire fell over 5,000 years ago, after the Valyrians discovered Dragons and quickly rose to power, the Ghiscari wanted the power of dragons for their own and went to war with the Valyrians. Five great wars were fought between Ghiscar and the Valyrian Freehold; wars which Valyria won with its dragons. In the last war the Valyrians smashed the Ghiscari legions and used their dragons to burn Ghis and its Great Pyramids to the ground. After Ghis was burned, the Valyrians sowed the fields with salt and sulfur to prevent any surviving inhabitants from returning. *With the destruction of Ghis, the Ghiscari Empire collapsed and most of the original Ghiscari bloodline was wiped out. The surviving populations of the Empire rebuilt what they could from the wreckage. The outlying colonies of Slaver's Bay rose to prominence: Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen. These cities established themselves as a hub of the global slave trade and became extremely wealthy. The island city of New Ghis was also founded. 'Grand Maester' *The maester assigned to the Red Keep, and thus to the realm. Like all maester assignments, the Grand Maester is appointed by the Conclave of Archmaesters at the Citadel, not the King. While controversial, the King and the Hand of the King have the authority to exclude the Grand Maester from the Small Council, and even imprison him, but cannot replace him as Grand Maester. This makes the Grand Maester unique as the only member of the council not specifically chosen by the King. 'Grey King' *A legendary hero from the Iron Islands. House Greyjoy claims descent from him. *The legends say the Drowned God himself helped the Grey King to slay sea dragon Nagga. From her bones he made his hall, the Grey King's Hall, which he heated with Nagga's living fire. For a thousand years he reigned. He took as his wife a mermaid and plotted his war against the Storm God. *He supposedly wore robes of woven seaweed and a tall pale crown made from Nagga's teeth. When the Grey King died, the Storm God snuffed out the fire and the sea stole his throne. Only his hall remains. 'Harren the Black' *He was a King from the Iron Islands and the constructor of Harrenhal. 'Hand of the King' *The principal advisor to the King. The Hand is in charge of making sure the King's commands are followed. 'House Reyne' *House Reyne of Castamere was a noble house from Castamere in the Westerlands. It was once the richest and most powerful Westerland house after the Lannisters. They led a rebellion against their overlord, House Lannister, but Lord Tywin Lannister besieged the castles and exterminated the house. These events were the inspiration for the song "The Rains of Castamere". 'I - L' 'Ironborn' *People born in The Iron Islands. 'Iron Price' *A term used in the Iron Islands where they use iron coins instead of golden ones. Also can be refered to the price paid (free) of looted booty from raiding. *Paid with life 'Iron Throne' * The Throne of Westeros. * A Throne in King's Landing that is made entirely from the swords of men that have fought (and lost) against the King of Westeros. 'King's Landing' * The Capital of Westeros, where the Iron Throne is located 'Legendary' *A level of quality used to describe Sworn Swords, Weapons, Armour, Companions and Units. Legendary Items are marked purple and have strong stats in general. Some Legendary Items are Permanent. 'Lord Commander of the Kingsguard' *The realm's chief military advisor, particularly in regards to land-based warfare. While the King personally appoints knights to the Kingsguard at his whim, once chosen they are lifetime appointments, which cannot legally be removed. In theory, however, a King may demote the Lord Commander back to being a regular member, and elevate one of the other six Kingsguard to Lord Commander. 'Lord of Light' *Also known as R'hllor, a New God primarily worshipped in Essos. 'Lyanna Stark' *Lyanna Stark was the younger sister of Lord Eddard Stark and was betrothed to Ned's childhood friend, Robert Baratheon. However she was abducted by Rhaegar Targaryen before she could marry Robert Baratheon. It is told that Rhaegar carried her off and raped her, however there are some that are convinced that Rhaegar loved her. *Her brother, Brandon rode to King's Landing as soon as he heard the news of her disappearance and demanded Lyanna to be returned and for Rhaegar Targaryen to face justice, however Rhaegar was not in King's Landing and Brandon was arrested by King Aerys II Targaryen. Aerys then summoned Lord Rickard Stark to King's Landing and had them all executed. These events triggered Robert's Rebellion. *During the events of Robert's Rebellion Lyanna was being kept hidden at the Tower of Joy in the mountains of Dorne. At the end of the war, Lord Eddard Stark rode with six companions to the tower and found the last remaining loyalist members of the Kingsguard guarding it. Only Eddard and his bannerman survived the ensuing battle. Ned found Lyanna inside the tower in a "bed of blood", dying. 'M - P' 'Maester' *Maesters are brothers of knowledge. There are many different Maesters each with a different specialty. They are assigned to each ruling household. They serve as advisors and are the keeper of the ravens. 'Master of Coin' *The realm's chief treasurer and bookkeeper. 'Master of Laws' *The realm's chief legal advisor, who also manages the Red Keep's dungeons, and supervises law enforcement. 'Master of Ships' *The realm's chief naval officer, supervising the Royal Fleet and coordinating the realm's maritime defenses. 'Master of Whisperers' *The realm's chief intelligence advisor and spymaster, supervising covert activities and information gathering, both at home and abroad. 'Nagga' *Nagga was a legendary sea dragon said to be slain by the Grey King. According to the ironborn legend, Nagga was the first sea dragon, able to drown islands when angry. 'The New Gods' *As opposed to the Old Gods, the New Gods are powers who emerged later and worshipped by modern faith. The Sept (The Seven) and R'hllor are the most common. 'The Night's King' * The Night's King is a legendary Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. According to legend, not long after the Wall was complete he fell in love with a woman "with skin as white as the moon and eyes like blue stars", he chased her and loved her though "her skin was cold as ice". * He brought her back to the Nightfort and after the unholy union, he declared himself king and her his queen, and ruled the Nightfort as his own castle for thirteen years. During the years of his reign, horrific atrocities were committed and it was not until his own brother, the King in the North, and Joramun, the King-Beyond-the-Wall, joined forces that the Night's King was brought down and the Night's Watch freed. 'Northmen' *Men who are from or are decended from the realm of the North. 'NPC' * Abrieviation that means "Non-Player Character" * Characters that you encounter in the Story that are controlled by the game and not other Players 'The Old Gods' *The druidic Gods of the First Men. Primarily worshipped in the North and North of the Wall. *The Drowned God is an Old God primarily worshipped in the Iron Isles. 'Peerless' *A level of quality used to describe Sworn Swords, Weapons, Armour, Companions and Units. Peerless Items are marked gold and have the strongest stats in general. Many Peerless Items are Permanent. 'Permanent' * Items marked permanent cannot be lost or sold and will remain in the inventory of the Player Character in all incarnations. 'Player to Player' Actions *Actions that you can initiate against other Players using your Sworn Swords. *The actions may be beneficial, neutral or harmful to the other Player. Since many of the actions help your target, the term Player versus Player (PvP) should not be used as a synonym for Player to Player Actions. 'Power' *The mechanic that ranks how many actions you have taken in the game, comparitively with other Player Characters. It typically measures the strength of your items, army, castle, story progression, and social ties within the game. See Power for more information. 'PtP' * Abrieviation that means Player to Player 'PvP' * Abrieviation that means Player versus Player; commonly used in other games. In Game of Thrones Ascent, the term is only used for harmful Player to Player Actions. 'Q - T' 'Rare' * A level of quality used to describe Sworn Swords, Weapons, Armour, Companions and Units. Rare Items are marked blue and have moderate stats in general. 'Rare Resources' * Resources that are the most difficult to come by and required for the most difficult crafting recipes. * Most commonly acquired from high-level Volume II and Volume III Adventures. 'Ravens' *Ravens are used to carry messages between castles and cities. While doves and pigeons can also be trained to carry messages, ravens are a stronger flyers, larger, bolder, far more clever, and better able to defend themselves against hawks. 'Resources' * Raw materials that are used to produce other items. Can be Common, Uncommon or Rare. 'Rhaegar Targaryen' * Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was a member of House Targaryen. He was the eldest son of King Aerys II Targaryen and crown prince for the Iron Throne. He was married to Princess Elia Martell, whom birthed him two sons. Rhaegar was popular with the smallfolk during his life, but he died in Robert's Rebellion which was triggered in part by his abduction of Lyanna Stark. He was slain in single combat by Robert Baratheon. 'Rickard Stark' * Rickard Stark was the head of House Stark and Lord of Winterfell. He was the father of Lord Eddard Stark and Lord Brandon Stark (the elder). He negotiated the betrothals of Brandon and Lyanna to Catelyn Tully and Robert Baratheon, respectively. * Before any of the marriages could take place Lyanna disappeared. Brandon held Prince Rhaegar Targaryen responsible and went to King's Landing to challenge Rhaegar. Aerys II had them all imprisoned on charges of conspiring to kill the crown prince and summoned their fathers to answer for the crimes of their sons. The nobles went and were immediately executed with their sons by Aerys II. As was his right, Rickard demanded a trial by combat. Aerys granted Rickard's request but to Aerys, the Targaryen champion was fire. He had Rickard burned by a pyromancer. Brandon was made to watch his father die with a noose around his neck and a sword just out of his reach. Trying to reach the sword to save his father, Brandon strangled himself. * Rickard was succeeded by his second son Eddard. Together with Jon Arryn and Robert Baratheon, Eddard led the revolt against the Targaryens that overthrew their dynasty. 'Robert's Rebellion' *Robert's Rebellion was a civil war amongst the Great Houses of Westeros, led by Robert Baratheon & Eddard Stark, that took place approximately seventeen years before the current events in the story began, and lasted about one year. It displaced the royal House Targaryen and saw most of its members wiped out, with only two survivors who fled into exile across the sea. House Baratheon became the new royal house after the war's conclusion. *In the years preceding the outbreak of war, the actions of King Aerys II Targaryen had become increasingly erratic. He had grievously insulted his former Hand, Lord Tywin Lannister, forcing his resignation after twenty years of loyal and efficient service, and had taken a disturbing interest in fire. *In 281 AL, Prince Rhaegar surprised everyone when he named Lady Lyanna Stark of Winterfell as the Queen of Love and Beauty, rather than his own wife. The following year he 'kidnapped' Lyanna from her family and took her south. *The eldest son of Lord Rickard Stark immediately rode to King's Landing to demand Rhaegar explain himself and return his sister to him. Rhaegar was not present, but King Aerys accused Rickard's son of plotting to murder the prince and had him and his companions taken into custody. He ordered Lord Rickard Stark present himself to his court and had them all killed. 'Rookery' *Where Ravens for sending messages to other Keeps are housed and cared for. *Also refers to Alliance Chat. 'Salt Wives' *The wives of the Ironborn, many are taken from invaded villages. 'Sellsword' *A mercenary that works for pay. Not to be mixed up with Sworn Swords, who swear loyalty and work for you for honour. 'The Seven' *The Seven-faced God of the Andals. 'Seven Kingdoms' *The Seven Kingdoms is a realm located on the continent of Westeros, ruled by the king who sits on the Iron Throne in the capital city, King's Landing. The name dates before the time of when Aegon the Conqueror set to unite the lands of Westeros, when there were seven independent kingdoms. Today there are nine distinct regions. 'Storm Kings' * Ancient Kings whom ruled the Stormlands before the coming of Aegon the Conquerer. 'Sworn Swords' * NPCs that have sworn fealty to a Player Character. Can be equipped with Items and Units. 'The Thirteen' * The Thirteen are the ruling council of the city-state of Qarth. 'Training Points' *Experience Points for your Sworn Swords. 'U - Z' 'UI' *Abrieviation that means User Interface. The way that you, the player, interacts with various elements of the game. 'Uncommon' * A level of quality used to describe Sworn Swords, Weapons, Armour, Companions and Units. Uncommon Items are marked green and have the weak stats in general. 'Uncommon Resources' * Resources that are more difficult to come by than Common Resources, required for some difficult crafting recipes. * Most commonly acquired from Volume II and Volume III Adventures. 'Valyrian Freehold' * The Valyrian Freehold was a great territory that spanned much of the continent of Essos, but has since fallen to ruin, approximately one hundred years before Aegon's Landing, when it was brought down by a cataclysmic event known as the Doom of Valyria. *Most of Valyria's culture, language, and craft was lost in the Doom, which was followed by the Century of Blood. Valyrian descendants scattered across the world, many across the surviving Valyrian colonies, which gained independence after the Doom and are now known as the Free Cities, and across the cities of Slaver's Bay. *Valyria is remembered for its ability to raise and command dragons and using them as weapons of war. Valyria is also remembered for forging weapons made of Valyrian steel, a magical alloy used to make weapons of unparalleled quality. The secret of forging such metal was apparently lost with Valyria, making those remaining weapons highly treasured and extremely rare. 'The Wall' * The immense fortification on the northern border of Westeros, guarded by the Night's Watch. 'War of Conquest' * The War of Conquest was the campaign in which Aegon I Targaryen conquered Westeros. Supported by his two sisters, their dragons and a small army of soldiers, the Targaryens subdued the Seven Kingdoms, except for Dorne. 'War of the Five Kings' * The War of the Five Kings is a major military conflict that erupts in the wake of the death of King Robert Baratheon. The war is a three-way battle for the Iron Throne along with two independence movements. The five kings in question are Robert's heir Joffrey Baratheon, Robert's two younger brothers Renly Baratheon and Stannis Baratheon, Robb Stark, and Balon Greyjoy. 'Warlocks' *The Warlocks are a group of magic practitioners based in the city of Qarth. They gather at the House of the Undying and are recognizable by their blue lips, caused by their custom of drinking a substance known as Shade of the Evening. *The warlocks' power and prestige have waned over the years and some of the Qartheen elite regard them with a contempt. Nevertheless, the Warlocks still hold a permanent seat in the Thirteen, the ruling council of Qarth. 'Water Dance' * The Water Dance, also known as the Bravo's Dance, is a swordfighting style practiced by the swordfighters of the Free City of Braavos. Unlike the fighting style of Westerosi knights, Water Dancers favor slender, lighter swords for a faster, more elegant fighting style based on sword thrusts, instead of the hacking and slashing of heavy longswords and greatswords. Instead of defending by means of powerful direct blocks with heavy swords, this style favors using greater agility to dodge or deflect incoming attacks. It is called the "Water Dance" because it stresses fluid motion, quickly advancing to attack or withdrawing to defend. 'Westeros' * The continent where the majority of the game is set. 'The White Walkers' *The White Walkers, also known as The Others, are a species of humanoid beings that exist in the north beyond the Wall. 'Yeoman' * A servant in a royal or noble household, ranking between a sergeant & a groom or a squire & a page. 'XP' * Abrieviation that means Experience Point (see above) * Pronounced, "Eks Pee" Category:Guides and Tutorials Category:Content